1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to connectors and adapters for optical fibers. More particularly, this invention pertains to such connectors and adapters which include end caps for covering an end of the connector or adapter when the connector is not inserted into a mating adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiberoptic connectors historically presented exposed ends. Further, adapters which received such connectors presented exposed interior elements. The exposed ends and interior elements included the terminal ends of optical fibers. As a result, such terminal ends would be susceptible to impact damage or the like. Further, light transmitted through the optical fiber could inadvertently be directed into the eye of a technician or other person viewing the optical fiber or adapter.
The prior art has developed end caps for covering optical fibers when a connector is not in use. An example of such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,487 to Marazzi et al dated Sep. 20, 1994. FIGS. 5 and 6 of the '487 patent illustrate two types of end caps which are pivoted to an open position as the end cap is placed within an adapter. FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate an embodiment where a end cap 6 is pivoted to an open position and then slid rearwardly to expose a ferrule 5. An adapter for the connector is shown in FIG. 9. The adapter includes both an external housing 16 and an internal housing 15. The internal housing is includes a slot 30 which receives a pin 29 of the end cap 6. The slot 30 causes both the pivoting and the sliding action of the end cap 6 as the connector is placed within the adapter. Furthermore, the adapter includes an internal door 32 (shown in FIG. 10) which covers internal ferrules 2 when a connector 1 is removed from the adapter. Upon placement of a connector 1 into the adapter, the end cap is pivoted and slid to an open position and the door is pivoted to an open position. Further examples of such structures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,420,951 and 5,363,460. These patents show fiberoptic connectors to be joined in adapters. While not SC adapters, the adapters shown in these patents are sized to have cross-sectional profile (i.e., footprint) the same as so-called SC adapters. An SC adapter is-shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663.
SC adapters are standard industry adapters having a fixed external size and geometry. The structure of the aforementioned '951, '487 and '460 patents provide end caps and internal doors for the purpose of blocking light or protecting elements in connectors. However, the manner in which such functions are achieved restricts the density of fiberoptic connectors. Namely, in those patents, only single pairs of connectors may be optically coupled within a single adapter. Within the industry, it is desirable to provide up to two pairs of connectors being optically coupled in a single adapter. It is an object of the present invention to provide protective covering and doors for connectors and adapters in a structure that permits two connectors pairs to be coupled in an adapter having the same size as a standard size SC adapter.